Chasing Pavements
by Teddison
Summary: SEQUEL TO MAKE YOU SMILE. They finally got their something more. But when past and present interfere, he must do everything he can to help the one he loves. John Cena/Trish Stratus and including Stacy, Randy, Paul, Stephanie, Candice, Chris and others.
1. Gives You Hell

_**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the Superstars or the songs i use as titles.**_

* * *

**Chasing Pavements**

**Chapter 1**

**GIVES YOU HELL**

_"What's on your mind Trishy?" he asked her slyly. She froze, avoiding eye contact with him. "Answer me!" he shouted, causing everyone in the room to jump. The quick distraction catalysed John's attempt to stop Chris._

_After that, everything else in Trish's perspective went blurry. Through the screaming coming from the guests, the yelling of "Grab it, grab the gun!" being called out numerous times, Chris' yelling, bodies everywhere, punches being thrown, frantic scrambling of people, to the on gunshot that pierced through the hearing of every person in the room;_

_Trish's vision went black._

_Her eyes quivered as she began to open them, searing pain taking over her body. She trembled as her surroundings became clearer and that she was lying on the floor. She noticed the scrambling of people, the screaming as bodies encircled her and her name being called out over and over again. As soon as she saw John appear above her, her hands immediately clutched her lower abdomen._

_"Trish!" John screamed as his hands covered hers. That's when she noticed the blood. The blood that kept seeping from beneath her hands, soaking her shirt. She had been shot. "Trish, baby, it's going to be okay!" John cried as he bent over and cradled her face with his hands._

_Tears began to form in her eyes as her eyes darted around the room, catching glimpses of her friends and family crying, with shocked expressions. She was scared and confused. Her breath hitched in her throat as she struggled to breathe. John looked over her, into her eyes, still crying. She tried to speak, but the lack of air was getting to her._

_"I love you Trish," she heard John whisper as her senses finally shut down. _

_She died._

_--  
_

"Oh shit!" Trish gasped, jerking her eyes open. "I died," she choked out.

Her heavy breathing and sudden movement caused John to immediately wake. He sat up and hovered over her distraught figure, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "Trish, honey what's wrong?" he asked with worry.

She didn't immediately answer, which concerned him even more. He noticed she was burning up and sweating so he quickly pulled the covers away from her body. "Babe, what's wrong, what happened?" he said in a soothing voice as he pushed her hair from her forehead. "Tell me."

Trish's fearful eyes locked with his as she finally began to calm, realising she was with John in their bed. She swallowed hard and stared back at John. "I died," she whispered, her breath hitching in her throat.

"What?" John asked but soon realised what she was talking about. "Shh, it's okay I'm here," he eased and continued to stroke her forehead.

Recently she had been having the same recurring nightmare, which was precise to what had happened, except no one was shot, and no one had died, especially not Trish. The gunshot was aimless and luckily did not injure anyone. Whilst John and Randy had been able to restrain Chris and rid him of the weapon, Trish had fainted from the chaos. At first, when she came to at the hospital, she believed she had been shot, but John was able to reassure her that everything was alright and no one had been hurt. However Trish was still shaken by the whole ordeal.

Chris was taken into custody and charged with attempted murder, sentenced to 7 years in prison. Although everything seemed to be fine whilst everyone moved on with their lives, Trish had still felt a little uneasy. Not wanting her to suffer, she and John made the decision to transfer colleges to New York in hopes to start over.

--

_"__Oh God, it's amazing!" Trish beamed as she twirled around in the empty living room space._

_John cringed at his surroundings. "Really?" he questioned as he glanced at the shipped wall paint, dusty floorboards. "Yeah I guess these holes in the plasterboard and these paint splattered windows…oh and these tattered curtains are really amazing!" he replied sarcastically as he inspected the dilapidated room._

_Trish pouted and placed a hand on her hip. "Honey, it's fine," she assured him. "Of course it looks not-so-glamorous now, since we don't have furniture or haven't even started fixing it up!" she giggled. "Give it some time and some much need TLC and it will be beyond amazing!"  
_

_"__Yeah," he sighed. "I would have much rather just invested in a nice studio apartment that had decent flooring, walls and windows…" he manoeuvred into the bedroom and bent over placinng his forehead against the wall. "And did not have a fucking peep hole that peeks right into our next door neighbours bathroom!" he said in a disgusted tone._

_"__What!?" Trish shrieked as she joined him and peered through the wall. "What the hell, you have a full view of the bloody toilet from here!"_

_"__Sick previous tenants," John muttered. "Could have been living in an upscale place, but no, we have to stay in the Pee-Pee Perv's apartment," he whinged._

_Trish pulled away from the wall and rolled her eyes at John. "Well we said we would do this whole move thing by ourselves, with what money would be buy an 'upscale apartment', John?" she said, placing her hands on her hips. "We are on student funds, remember?"_

_John sighed. She was right; they could never afford it on their own. At least not right now with their current financials. He put his hands up in defence. "Hey all's I'm saying is that we could have maybe avoided the Pedo Palace if Trishy had accepted Mommy and Daddy's generous donation," he said cautiously, knowing he was touching on a sensitive topic._

_"__John!" Trish groaned in frustration. "I thought—"_

_Knowing where this was going he quickly interjected, "Whoa okay, chill!" he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. "Okay, I'm sorry." He muttered into her hair. "As long as I'm with you I don't care where I live."_

_"__Thank you," she smiled up at him before placing a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you," she grinned._

_John huffed. "Yeah, i guess i love you too," he grinned._

_--  
_

It took the couple a fair few months to settle into their apartment. With careful spending they managed to turn their previously rundown home into a not so much of an eye sore. It still wasn't anything pretty, John was still conviced a new apartment was in order, but Trish was not ready to give up on her little work of art as long as it was decent, and allowed them to live their lives.

Being in New York, John and Trish constantly felt home sick. During the three years since they left, they had visited home in Boston a few times for Thanksgiving and John's parent's twenty fifth anniversary, but with travel expenses taking its toll on their already tight budget they had to limit their visits.

To help, they had kept in constant touch with Randy and Stacy—who now had a beautiful two year old daughter, Abigail. They have travelled to New York once to see John and Trish, but it too was difficult to always leave home and travel with a young child so they used phone an email more often. Being busy with school and adjusting with John and Trish's new lifestyle had limited their time to make friends in their new home, however they did become close to a young couple that lived downstairs in their apartment building. They were a few years older than John and Trish themselves, but very relatable and they offered a good influence, support and friendship to the younger pair.

Over the years they had all become close friends, much to John and Trish's relief. Most people in their building were very reserved and anti social, most living on their own and not keen enough to bother to even say 'hi'. John and Trish were grateful they had met Paul and Stephanie.

Paul Levesque was employed by Stephanie's father, Vince McMahon who owned a stream of small businesses that didn't earn a lot of money. The two were in a similar situation to John and Trish where Paul was bringing in whatever money he could, whilst Stephanie was back at school to get a degree in Communications. With comparable lifestyles, both couples assisted each other in any way they could, which helped build their friendship.

--

_"__Trish, you have no idea how much school is killing me!" Stephanie groaned as she slumped down on the couch, wine glass in hand._

_Trish arched an eyebrow at her friend. "I have no idea?" _

_John scoffed and flopped down next to Trish. "Pfft, more like Paul has no idea," he laughed. _

_The three students turned at glared at Paul with envy. He shrugged as he took a seat next to Stephanie. "Hey now, I go to work, I know what it's like to be dead tired and still be worked to the bone!" he reassured._

_"__Sounds like you're talking about mine and Trish's sex life—OW!" John winced in pain after Trish elbowed him hard in the ribs. She glared at him as he mouthed, "It's true" to Paul as Stephanie giggled._

_"__Anyway," Paul continued through chuckles. "Steph, you gotta tell your dad to lay off a bit, I mean he's got me managing a thousand different things, it's like he doesn't think I have a personal life!" he whined. _

_"__Stop being such a baby, Daddy doesn't work you that hard, and plus he lets you get plenty of time to rest at home," she replied casually._

_"__Rest? Don't you mean, lets me be hassled and nagged by his daughter 24/7?" he muttered, but clear enough for Stephanie to hear._

_"__Excuse me?" she arched a disapproving eyebrow at him. "Hassle and nag?"_

_Paul opened his mouth to defend himself, but John interjected. "Dude, I know exactly what you mean—John stop watching football and help with this, John do that, John you haven't fixed the ceiling fan yet…" he mimicked Trish's voice and Paul laughed._

_Trish turned and glared at her boyfriend, as Stephanie did with hers just as the phone began to ring. John laughed as he began to get up. "As much as I'd love to hang around for this up and coming discussion, I'm gonna go answer that," he chuckled and left Paul to deal with the two pissed off women._

_"__Ladies…" Paul put his hands up as his laughter subsided. "Let's not get too feisty or we'll have to get a mud match going on!"_

_The two women frowned, unamused at his humour. Paul took this as a cue to stop laughing and stared back at them, slightly frightened at what they were going to do._

_John sighed into the phone. "Are you sure?" he said sadly. "Okay, thanks for letting us know, really appreciate it." He breathed out deeply before hanging up the phone. He re-entered the living room only to find Trish and Stephanie attacking Paul with cushions. He chuckled slightly before interrupting._

_"__Hey Trish," he said softly._

_"__John, can't you see we are in the middle of beating the shit out this man that calls himself my boyfriend!?" Stephanie yelled as she smacked Paul in the face with the cushion._

_"__Yea John, and don't think you're not next!" Trish warned as she looked up at him with an evil grin. However noticing his expression she stopped and looked back at him with confusion. "What's wrong? Who was that on the phone?"_

_Stephanie and Paul stopped fighting when seriousness filled the air. John sighed and lowered his head. "It was Sgt. Hornswoggle from Boston...it's about Chris, he's out of jail."_

_Trish gasped. Stephanie and Paul's faces dropped as they shook their heads. They had been informed of Chris and his past doings when they had first met Trish and John. _

_"__No, no way," Trish shook her head. "He has to be there for 7 years, it's only been three!" she shrieked._

_John quickly approached her and wrapped her in his arms. "He got parole, good behaviour or some shit," he kissed her head and hugged her tighter. "Sgt. Hornswoggle just thought he'd tell us, but he said it's nothing to worry about, he won't know where we are."_

_"__Yeah Trish," Paul assured her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're here in New York, that bastard can't get to you."_

_She nodded and buried her face into John's chest._

_--  
_

That's when the nightmares started. She began having them every couple of weeks. She would dream of the day, but only in her dreams she had died. He had tried to talk to her and snap her out of it, but it didn't seem to help. Chris was still haunting her dreams and it made him so mad that he wasn't able to do anything to stop it. He hated how that son of a bitch had ruined Trish's life.

"I died John, I died!" She cried into John's shoulder. He hated hearing her say those words. Thinking that he could have lost her that day made him shudder.

John cradled her in his arms and kissed her hair. "It's okay, it wasn't real, it was just a dream, Babe." He pulled her in closer and felt her clutch onto him tighter. "You are safe now."

* * *

_**Well, well, well. **_

_**About time huh? One thousand sorry's that it took so darn long! But hey, I got it done. In my attempt to bore you all to death, i have a few things to say:**_

_**It really is ME, author of "Make You Smile". Different pen name, yes. I was TrishxCena, then Charismatic Peep and now finally, Team Novak. It will probably change again in the near future :P**_

_**Yes, this is the sequel to "Make You Smile". For those that haven't/ aren't going to read it...I tried a little bit to sum up what happened at the end. Don't know how helpful it is though. This story is going to be a bit/alot different to my other one. It's more crime/drama, but there is some romance don't get me wrong. Oh and M. It may also become a rated M...be cautious kiddies. But nothing OTT, i'll warn you anyway when it comes up though.**_

_**Please bear with me, i don't have experience with drama/crime stories...so i'm sorry if it's suckish when it comes to police jargon and the like.**_

_**Okay and finally, i like suggestions, so tell me what you think or what you want to see. Anything to make the story better for you guys! :D**_

_**Ps. Stephanie is my new "Omg I'm obsessed" person at the moment (we all get that don't lie)...so i might go overboard with her in the story by accident. Only coz she is so amazingly cool :P Sorry in advance. But it is still a John/Trish focus.  
**_

_**x Peace  
**_


	2. Invaders Must Die

_**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the Superstars or the songs i use as titles.**_

* * *

**Chasing Pavements**

**Chapter 2**

**INVADERS MUST DIE**

"Yeah, I don't know Stace," Trish sighed into the phone. "I don't know why I keep having this stupid dream; it's been a long time since it happened," she scrunched her face up in frustration. "And it's not like I actually died anyway, so why am I dreaming about my death!?"

"Honey," Stacy said in a slow voice, trying to come up with a decent explanation. "You only found out about Chris' release a couple of days ago—a week tops, maybe it's just getting to you a bit." When she didn't get a response from her friend she quickly added, "There is nothing to worry about anyway."

She heard Trish inhale deeply, immediately noticing the worry when she spoke. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Stacy confirmed immediately. "No one has seen him around, or heard from him, and Randy said Jay hasn't been in touch with him either since he got out."

"And I should take that as a good sign?" Trish asked hesitantly.

Stacy nodded, even though Trish couldn't see her. "Yes...he's probably moved on with his sad, stupid life anyway." There was a long silence between the two before Stacy spoke again. "Trish just calm down, you're fine, John's there, you're both in New York, just concentrate on what matters and don't worry about the past—soon enough you'll both be Criminology majors and out there kicking ass!" she said through a laugh.

Trish smiled at her friend's optimism. Stacy had always been such a caring friend, and even in the darkest hours she always managed to put a smile on everyone's faces. She could remember so vividly the day she and John left for New York. Stacy's normally bright smile and cheerfulness was replaced with that of sadness. Trish had seen it before, when they were younger and she was leaving for Canada, but this time it felt different and much sadder—probably because they were more mature and had become a lot closer, if that was even possible. This time it wasn't only her too, John had left too, so the impact hit harder on all of them, including Randy. Leaving one of her best friends behind was definitely hard, if not the hardest.

"Trisha? You still there?" Stacy's voice broke her thoughts.

"Y-yeah, sorry," Trish replied just as her phone began to beep, indicating another call. "Can you hold on a sec, other line."

"Oh that's cool, Abigail's getting a bit restless, I'll just let you go kay?" Stacy replied, bouncing her daughter on her knee.

"Okay, talk to you soon then," Trish smiled as she transferred to the other call.

"Hello?" Trish sighed into the phone, but immediately smiled when she heard the caller's voice.

"Hey Trish," Candice's chirpy voice rang through the receiver. "Why so glum?"

Trish chuckled. "I thought you might have been a telemarketer interrupting mine and Stacy's conversation."

"Oh you were talking to Stacy? Sorry," Candice winced.

"Don't worry, she had to go anyways, so how have you been, Missy?"

Candice sighed heavily into the phone. Trish quickly recognised the uncertainty in her voice. "Things with Jeff?" she asked cautiously.

Over the last two years or so she and Candice had become closer friends. Candice had found since high school everyone had gone their separate ways with college and work and the like. She and Jeff had maintained their relationship, but she soon found she would be dealing with a lot more than she bargained for. Jeff had made the fateful decision to get involved with drugs, and Candice would be the one looking after him after he would come home late at night, high. She often wondered why she would stick around for him when she could easily move on with her life—but in reality Jeff had no one besides her. She couldn't leave him with Matt; his brother was just as addicted, if not more, and their parents wanted nothing to do with them until they cleaned their act up. With all her closer-to-home friends tied up in their own lives, she made the call to Trish for some sort of moral support.

"Candice?" Trish asked softly into the phone. "Please talk to me."

"I can't do it anymore," she heard her friend's voice begin to crack. "It's too much, he's too far gone and I can't do it anymore." She continued, this time through sobs.

"Oh sweetie," Trish eased. "You've been great to Jeff, when he had no one else." She took a moment for Candice to ease her crying. "But he's not your responsibility, he's his own responsibility, you have done more than enough than you have needed to."

"But—" Candice began, but stopped. All Trish was saying was true, but somehow she felt like she was in too deep and backing out now would be like abandoning Jeff.

"Candice, I know you love him but you need to also think of your own life and what it will be like if you keep this up," Trish said, trying to sound as sympathetic but serious at the same time. "It'll be hard, but maybe it's time."

Candice sucked in a deep breath as her sobs became minimal. "I guess you're right," she replied, wiping away a few stray tears. "Oh, god I feel so terrible though," she groaned out in frustration.

"Yeah you will, but you'll eventually realise it was the right thing to do." Trish replied. "And hey, maybe in a little while Jeff will realise what his addiction has done, and clean up and then you two could work it out and start things up again!" _Damn, I'm starting to sound like Stacy! _She thought.

Candice giggled, "One step at a time, Trish." She heard a chuckle in response. "Anyway the other reason I called was, well I was thinking I'd drive down and visit you and John in New York…you know just to clear my mind a bit and 'coz i seriously miss you guys." There was a slight pause before she added. "If that's okay with you, I mean I don't wanna intrude."

Trish grinned. "No, of course you can! I'm going crazy not being able to see everyone—you, Stacy, Randy etcetera, it'll be nice having you here." She said as noticed John entering the front door. She mouthed a discreet 'Hi' to him.

"Great!" Candice exclaimed with a slight squeak in her voice. "I was thinking probably being there by the weekend, so like three or so days?"

"Sounds great," Trish grinned again. "I'll see you then!" she replied and bid goodbye to her friend.

"Who will you be seeing again baby?" John asked, making his way over to her. "Oh and hello by the way," he smiled and kissed her lips.

"Hi," Trish replied with a giggle and pecked him again. "Candice, she's coming down here probably on Saturday or something."

"Oh that's good, I was wondering when she would come visit, all those calls to you on the phone and no visit? Tsk tsk." John joked. "But anyways, I was thinking…" John trailed off as he snaked his arms around her waist pulling her towards the couch.

"What were you thinking?" Trish raised an eyebrow and smirked. "And what's in that bag you brought in with you?" Trish asked, peering over her shoulder.

"All in good time my love, take a seat." He gently sat her down before making his way over to grab the bag. "Okay so we have…" he dug his hand through the plastic bag much to Trish's curiosity. "Romantic comedies, because you would have clawed my eyes out if i hadn't borrowed any...alright so there's Definitely Maybe and She's All That…"

"Ooh Definitely Maybe! Let's watch that!" Trish quickly shrieked.

John placed a finger over his lips to shush her. "Shh, calm yourself women, let me finish." He joked as she pouted. "Alright now that everyone has their panties back on," he looked at her suggestively. "Even though I would prefer them to be off." Trish giggled and told him to hurry up. "We have action, Mr and Mrs Smith and The Marine."

"The Marine, yuck John," Trish made a face. "Why do you always borrow that one, it's lame!"

John feigned hurt and strode towards her, setting the bag of DVDs on the coffee table. "You take that back!" he reached out and grabbed her lightly. "Or else."

Trish immediately started laugh. "No!" she squealed. Even with all the years past, he still threatened her with tickles. "Please don't John!"

John grinned evilly. "Let me think…no!" he began attacking her with tickles, pushing her down to the carpeted floor.

"John, don't!" she was barely audible through her laughs. "I can't breathe!"

John finally stopped and picked her up by the waist, grinning at her cheekily.

"You jerk." Trish spat. John glared at her and raised his fingers towards her. "Sorry, I'll stop!" she quickly said, jumping up and away from him." She giggled as he glared at her.

"Alright, so the plan is—watch movies, _including_ the Marine," he watched her shake her head playfully and stick out her tongue. "Laze around and cuddle whilst eating some snacks," he said pulling out various package food. "Then later…" he wiggled his eyebrows at her causing her to laugh. "We can get naked!" he yelped as he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into him.

"Naked huh," Trish pecked his lips. "Sounds like a plan."

The pair took their seats on the couch, Trish cuddling up close to John, ready to begin their John and Trish night. "Damn!" John cursed causing Trish to flinch slightly. "Sorry babe, I forgot the Nachos," he wailed.

"Oh, you'll live," Trish slapped his arm playfully as the phone began to ring.

John pouted. "But Nachos!! I'll go get some, I'll be real quick I promise!" he continued pouting.

Trish rolled her eyes and got up. "I'll go get them, and you answer the phone," she insisted whilst grabbing her coat and heading for the door. "Be back soon kay?"

John hesitated for a moment, but nodded in agreement. "Hello?" he said answering the phone. "Oh hey Paul," he glanced over at Trish, who blew him a kiss. 'Bye', he mouthed to her and smiled. "Oh nothing, just at home with Trish, she just ran out to the store to get some stuff…" he continued into the phone.

**JxT**

Trish stuffed her hands into her pocket and winced at the cold breeze as she walked into the 7/11. "Damn John and his bloody Nachos," she complained to herself. She walked around scanning the shelves.

"Jeez," she breathed out as she grabbed the packet. Turning around, she glanced at the entrance swearing she just saw someone familiar. Shrugging it off, she headed for the counter. The sooner she got home the sooner she'd have alone time with John. She grinned to herself.

"Alright, all you suckers FREEZE!" A loud voice filled the small store.

Trish stopped dead in her tracks, looking over to her right. Two men, masked in balaclavas and holding pistols in their hands raided the shop. She swallowed hard, frozen in her tracks.

"Everyone, down on the fucking ground, NOW!" the taller man yelled.

Trish immediately fell to the ground, her hands pinned against the floor as she tried her best to look down and not at the intruders. A few other people in the store joined her on the floor, all terrified out of their minds, including the cashier.

"Not you, idiot," the shorter man yelled at the cashier. "Who's gonna open the register if you're on the ground?" he asked rhetorically. The cashier looked up with horror as he began to stand hesitantly. With the gunman pressing his weapon into his shoulder he quickly reach out and with a press of a button he opened up the cash till before being shoved back by the masked man, whilst the other pointed his gun towards Trish and the others in the store.

Trish silently prayed to herself, hoping that this would all be over soon. She discreetly glanced up and noticed they had emptied the till and were now filling the bag up with junk food. She felt like rolling he eyes and calling them pathetic, but was too frightened to even move a millimetre.

"Alright man, let's get out of here," she heard one of them say as she sighed in relief.

"It was nice doing business with you all," the shorter man started to say. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but I hope you all have a lovely…"

He stopped mid speech when he heard the sound of a phone ringing. Trish's eyes widened as she realised it was her cell phone. She looked up, trembling with fear when she noticed the two armed men staring at her.

_Shit. _

_

* * *

_

_**Uh oh. **_

**_Anyone nervous for Trish? Anyways I hope you all like it so far. _  
_So Candice is going to be a part of this story, but more so later on... I made her one of Trish's close friends because she's needed later, sorry if anyone hates her with passion and was like 'wtf' when i blabbed on about her...but i thought we needed a little back story coz otherwise she would have appeared out of nowhere. I still hope you continue reading. :)_**

_**Please Review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

**_Ainat: _**_Thanks for the review, glad you like it!  
_

_**Ocean Avenue 12: **Haha, even I was thinking "GOSH FINALLY!" when i wrote it. It took ages, but i finally got off my lazy butt and did it :D I have to keep looking back to you review to see what i have to reply too lol-- okay, glad you like Make You Smile, since it was my first ever story it makes me feel happy. And the Trish dying dream worked well i see, threw you off a little, like i hoped ;p Oh and sorry you don't like that they moved, but I am definitely still writing Randy and Stacy in it (they seem to be popular with readers)...they will be in it more later on. And yes, Stephanie is very very cool hee hee. I was a bit sad I couldn't write her in this chapter. Okay i crapped on enough...  
_

_**Pierzynskifan: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the starting, coz i was a bit unsure about it. But your review made me feel better lols :)  
_

_**Superficialcynic: **Yes, Randy and Stacy will be in this, but I am not sure how much in reference to your "are they going to have a big part". But they will definitely be in it-- more so later on, in parts where i need them to be :) _

_**Trishrocks: **Sorry it took so long to post, I was really lazy to be honest (I know, I'm so slack). Glad you like it though._

_**GrafittiArtist INC: **Yay! You're review is much appreciated, thanks :D_

**  
x Peace**


	3. The Fear

_**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the Superstars or the songs i use as titles.**_

* * *

**Chasing Pavements**

**Chapter 3**

**THE FEAR**

_Shit, shit, shit._

Trish cringed as the incessant sound of her phone filled the already tense atmosphere. She quickly stuffed her hand into her pocket in an attempt to shut off the ringing. Fumbling with it she pulled it out and threw it in front of her as it continued to ring, hoping it would indicate deference to the invaders.

"Shut up, shut up." Trish muttered quietly, praying the ringing would stop, her forehead firmly placed against the cold floor. "Please god just shut up…"

"Excuse me?"

Trish clenched her jaw, slightly lifting her head only to see a pair of scuffed black boots directly in front of her, obviously belonging to one of the assailants. Her lips trembled as she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the black boots would just walk away without a fuss. _God, I'm delusional. _She mentally kicked herself. This could only end badly.

She her a defined scoff. "Did this bitch just tell me to shut up?" She heard the man laugh, soon being joined by the other man who still held his gun at the fellow hostages. "Did you just tell me to shut up?"

Trish sensed his change in tone, realising he was now speaking to her. She remained quiet, as her phone continued ringing. She flinched upon hearing a small shuffling in front of her as the thief reached for her phone, scraping it across the ground as he picked it up.

"Ooh Stacy," He sang out in a high pitched voice. "Hey everyone, Stacy is calling!" He laughed, flailing Trish's phone around in the air.

Trish immediately shot her head up at the sound of her friend's name, quickly getting the attention of the man holding her phone hostage. He smirked when he saw the fear in her eyes. "Oh, is Stacy your friend?" He mocked her. "Or perhaps, lesbian lover?" He let out a loud snort, gesturing towards his partner in crime as the phone finally ceased its ringing. "Oops, we missed it!" he shrugged with a smug smile.

Trish tightened her jaw, trying to show minimal fear, even though she was close to peeing her pants. Without realising it, she glared at him. He cocked his head to the side and made a confused face, glancing at his partner with squinted eyes. Trish matched his gaze, looking directly into his cold, blue eyes.

"This chick has a scary glare." He said and pointed at her whilst glancing back at his partner who just chuckled. "Are you trying to scare me, coz believe me I'm terrified!" He mocked.

Trish dropped her glare and returned her eyes to the floor, hoping that if she stayed quiet they would leave in peace. Her phone began ringing again. She groaned inwardly as she heard the men laugh again.

"Stacy again!" he chirped. "Maybe we should answer it this time and see what the hell she wants; we're trying to rob a store here, the least we could ask for is some peace and quiet whilst we do so!"

"No!" Trish said jumping up, before she could even think about what she was doing. She reached out to snatch her phone, but her arm was abruptly grabbed and forced behind her back.

"Feisty…" he said through a chuckle as he threw her phone towards his partner. "Turn that thing off, no more interruptions."

Trish struggled against his grip, but he was too strong. Her breathing became heavy as she realised her life was now in full potential danger. She continued to struggle against both her assailant and her tears. She kept telling herself not to cry and show these bastards her fear.

"What's the matter, Blondie?" He hissed against her ear as he pulled harder on her arm causing her to wince out in pain. "You scared?"

"Go to hell!" She screamed at him.

She cringed when she put further pressure on her arm. "That wasn't very nice, was it?" He looked around at the various hostages on the floor. Manoeuvring closer to one he kicked at his side causing the deathly afraid man to flinch in fear. "You!" he barked and kicked at the elderly man's side once more causing him to look up. "Tell her, that wasn't very nice."

_Was he serious? _Trish rolled her at his idiocy as she felt his grip tighten.

"Th-that wasn't very nice," she heard his soft voice stammer, followed by two distinct laughs. The poor guy was obviously scared shitless and didn't really give a crap about her. He just wanted to survive. If they said jump he'd jump. If they said drop your pants, he'd dro—

"See!" she turned her face as he gloated at her. He momentarily loosened his grip on her arm, causing her to relax slightly. Upon feeling him release her arm fully she took a stride forward to get away, only for her hair to be grabbed by the fistful and pulled back. "Uh-uh-uh, did I say you could leave?"

Before she knew better she was shoved forward into a shelf causing a stack of tin cans to fall off the shelf. She touched her hand to her forehead where she had hit and collapsed to her knees. She began to sob, praying this would be all over soon. She just wanted John. She just wanted them to go away, and for her to be safe at home with John. She bent her head down to cover her tear stained face.

**JxT**

John sighed and reached for the ringing phone as he continued flipping channels. "Yeah?"

"John? It's Stacy."

John diverted his attention from the television to greet his friend. "Oh hey, Trish told me she talked to you earlier, how are you?" he asked, turning his focus back to the TV.

"Yea good, John." Stacy said, trying to sound as positive as she could, but still with a hint of doubt.

"How's Randy and Abigail?" John asked, completely disregarding her tone of voice.

"Yeah good," she replied, quickly continuing before John could speak again. "Where's Trish, I need to talk to her."

"Oh she went to the store," John spoke through obvious divided attention. "Should be back soon…" his voice trailed off.

"I tried her cell but she didn't answer, I really need to talk to her," Stacy said impatiently. "Her phone was turned off after the second call and—"

"Yeah…that's good Stace…" he cut her off, completely indulged in the TV programme.

"No John, it's not good." She groaned. "Are you even frikken listening to me!?"

"Mmhmm yeah," John replied with a nod. Stacy rolled her eyes at his complete disconcern for his girlfriend.

"John!" Stacy yelled through the phone, capturing his attention. "Chris is there!"

John's eyes widened and he quickly jumped off the couch. "What?" he asked even though had clearly heard what Stacy had said. He frowned out of disbelief and gripped onto the phone harder. "What are you talking about, Chris is there?" he said through gritted teeth.

"He's there; he's in New York John." Stacy sighed into the phone. "Jay called Randy just before and said Chris had been in contact with Adam." She explained slowly. "Apparently Chris told him he was in New York."

"What the fuck!?" John cursed in frustration. "Why the hell would he come here, how does he even know we're here!?" John yelled unintentionally at Stacy. "Who the hell told him!?"

"I don't know John!" Stacy tried to calm him down. "I don't know, but Adam says he's in New York, maybe he's…"

"This is bullshit!" John continued his rage. "I swear if that son of a bitch comes near Trish I'll—"

"John!" Stacy stopped him. "Relax, please." She waited until he stopped his rambling. "I know this isn't the best news, but it's been a while…maybe he's changed, maybe he's over it, over her." She tried her best to avoid the obvious reason as to why Chris would follow them to New York. "I mean he could just be in New York for some other reason, he probably doesn't even know you guys are there!" she said filled with optimism.

"Doesn't know we're here?" John repeated. "Maybe he's changed, maybe he's over her? Over her!?" John scoffed in utter doubt. "He tried to kill her! Of course he hasn't changed!" he spat and rubbed a hand over his forehead. "People who attempt murder do not just changed Stacy!" he shouted. He paced around the room shaking his head at the situation when Stacy tried her best to calm him down, telling him things would be okay and to not get so stressed out. He sighed and tilted his head back, "What am I gonna do Stace? I can't let her get hurt, I just can't."

"I—" Stacy sighed deeply not really knowing what to say. "You just need to let Trish know."

**JxT**

Trish yelped as she was forcefully pulled up off the ground by the collar of her coat. Her knees collapsed under her and she struggled to stand, the hands of her aggressor being her only support. She winced as he pulled her upright, quickly feeling a sharp sting in her left cheek as she was thrown back to the floor.

"Quit your crying," he spat at her. "Sickens me."

She gripped her cheek and tried to cease her sobs but to no avail.

"Let's get out of here," the man barked at his partner. "Grab the loot; there's no need to waste more time on these ingrates." He shot them all a glare. "Plus that crying bitch could have dialed 911 for all we know."

He turned on his heel and signalled to his partner to grab their loot. Trish watched through tears as the men fled the store. She closed her eyes as her tears kept falling, trying her best to feel relief. After what felt like a lightyear, her eyes shot open when she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Miss, are you alright?" she heard a softer voice ask her.

She glanced up to see the cashier looking back down at her with a concerned face. She nodded quickly and began scrambling to her feet. "Y—yes, I'm fine." She insisted, wiping her cheeks, flinching when her hand came into contact with the cheek that had been slapped.

"Are you sure?" the cashier persisted. "I'm going to call the cops, so you should just stay here until they—"

"No," Trish shook her head. She just wanted to get out of there and get home to John. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and slowly began stumbling towards the exit despite the cashier's pleas to stay. "No, no thanks, I'm fine…I just need to get home," she repeatedly said over his requests.

Trish hesitated as the night's cold air hit her. She shuddered, crossing her arms over her chest as she continued phoneless, and at a steady paced stride, thinking only of getting home as fast as she can. She continually glanced around at her surroundings, paranoid that the thieves were going to strike her again.

"Don't be stupid," she murmured to herself. "They aren't here, they're long gone," she told herself. "Long gone, all you have to do is get home and it's over…it's over now, they're gone," she kept repeating to herself.

She continued to tell herself the same thing over and over, feeling safer when she reminded herself that her ordeal was over. She peered ahead at a street sign, forcing a smile knowing she was just over two blocks away from John. "Almost there," she breathed out and quickened her pace.

As she continued her walk she couldn't help but hear the sound of double steps. Footsteps that were close to a few milliseconds off her own, indicating someone else's presence. Tensing up, she took a deep breath before peering over her shoulder. Nothing. She let out a sigh of relief and reminded herself again, "It's nothing, just get home, it's nothing."

She froze mid step when she heard a leaf crunch behind her. She quickly turned around, barely capturing the sight of a faint figure in the darkness. She began to tremble, as she scanned the area and best she could through the darkness, tears threatening to fall when she heard louder rustles from the bushes ahead of her.

"Oh my god," she breathed out in panic and turned quickly, only to be knocked back unexpectedly.

As two strong arms gripped at her shoulders and wrapped around her small frame engulfing her body, she tried to fight. She kicked and struggled as the figure began dragging her off the footpath. She let out a shrill scream that was immediately cut off by a gloved hand clasped over her mouth, preventing her from continuing her cry for help and from anyone hearing her. Her muffled screams hitched in her throat as she was dragged forcefully towards a dark car.

"Shut up!" He said in a low, deep voice that was obviously disguised for anonymity.

She tried to scream louder and kick harder when he opened the trunk to the car with intentions of forcing her into the tiny, cramped space. She struggled for her life as he held her now with one arm and with the other he fumbled with the trunk. As he tried to lift her into the car, his grip became looser and she managed to free her mouth to let out a cry for help. He pulled her back roughly, covering her mouth once again.

"I said shut the hell up!" he growled before colliding his fist with her face.

Dazed, but not completely knocked out, Trish felt herself being crammed into the car's trunk. Her vision became blurred as she tried to make out her attackers face, but it was too dark and her eyes could not focus well enough. "Almost makes me feel bad I hit that pretty little face yours," she heard him say in a raspy voice. With one last shove to her head her vision went dark as he slammed the trunk shut. "I know more about you than you think."

* * *

_**Raise your hand if you suck at updating! *Raises Hand*  
One thousand and one apologies it takes me a while to update...even though all my "sorries" are worthless by now. As always i have been super busy-- Working! We had the Victorian Bushfire Appeal thing at Coles (Supermarket for you non-Aussies) and it was SO DARN BUSY! I couldn't like breathe in the store! But i guess it's a good thing, more donations :) So in dedication to the Vic Bushfires, I updated the story. Anyway;**_

_**So I am so mean to Trish. I put her in the most terrible situations, i know! I just realised all the crap I make her go through, and she is supposed to be like my fave person ever ;o Well anyway, so she got caught up in a robbery and she was kidnapped in the same night...how much bad luck can you get!? Any ideas who the mystery person is? :D  
Ps. it makes me cry that i didn't write Stephanie in this chapter either :(**_

_**Reviews are muchly appreciated because they give me motivation to update *cough* **_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100: **John and his bloody nachos! Stupid, stupid, stupid. And Trish doesn't seem to be okay...all because of those nacho's, right? ;p_

_**Waves of Rage:** So you were totally right, something bad did happen. But more importantly, OMG i love your reviews. I love long reviews with heaps of writing so it's totally okay :D And when people tell me they are excited when i update, it makes me feel Popular (jokes) :P And jeez you are super nice, I'm so glad you like Make You Smile so much! And you called me awesome, YOU are awesome for being so nice :)_

_**Superficialcynic:** Again, I don't know why i put Trish through all these horrible ordeals. But yes, Poor Trish. Do you think she'll avoid anything traumatic?_

_**WWEAngel:** Haha glad you're excited for the sequel. I hope you enjoy what's happening so far :)_

_**Trishrocks:** Again with John's nachos, people seem to hate that his lazy ass couldn't get them himself. Lol. _

_**TrishOrton: **TRISHORTON! Hello once again :D So glad you're reading sequel, I like your inputs on the story :) And lols i kinda accidentally on purpose made them both Criminology majors for reasons to come in the story. And yes, Trish always ALWAYS finds herself in situations of the negative sort...again apologies to everyone for being so nasty to her. Trish Stratus is fantastic, just for the purposes of the story though, i have to treat her like this :(_

_**'CenaStratusFan':** First of all, umm...AWESOME NAME! I totally support it :) Glad you are liking both my stories :) Hope you liked chapter 3!_

**x Peace.**


	4. I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby

_**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the Superstars or the songs i use as titles.**_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE THEMES.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chasing Pavements**

**Chapter 4**

**I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND BABY**

Trish groaned softly as she began to regain consciousness. She slowly attempted to move from her laying position, but winced at the sudden pain surrounding the crown of her head. When she tried to lift her herself she felt herself being restricted and quickly realised what was happening. She opened her eyes, only to be blind to her surroundings by the material covering them. On instinct she attempted to reach for her face to pull down the blindfold but her hands were tied together above her head and constricted to what she had imagined was a metal bar of some sort.

As she became more aware of her surroundings—despite being completely sightless to them, she began to panic. _Where am I? I can't see, my hands can't…what's going on? I can't see. _Her eyes began to water and soak the blindfold as she continued to struggle from her constraints.

She groaned through her sobs as her attempts to free herself were unsuccessful, her body kept hitting the mattress below her each time she jerked around. Despite her will to break out of her restraint, she stopped after realising it was hopeless. As she continued to sob she brought herself up the mattress into somewhat of a foetal position. However as the bare skin of her legs touched each other she froze.

Trish let out a small squeak of terror as she rubbed her legs together, confirming her fears. She wasn't wearing pants. Her lips trembled as she manoeuvred her legs slowly, gasping through her sobs when she could feel her underwear had been ripped too.

"No…" she whispered to herself. "NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She began to kick at her surroundings again and tug on her arm restraints as she desperately tried to escape. She gasped and groaned as she used the leverage from the ties on her arms to pull herself up into a slouched-seated position, concealing her lower-self with her legs as much as she could. She winced again as the pain on top her head overwhelmed her.

"Oh god," she groaned. "He raped me." She cried. "Hit me...hurts...head hurts...passed out...raped me." She muttered incoherently, her breath hitching with every word. "Help!"

She tugged forcefully again at her restraints even though it hurt her. "HELP ME!" she screamed as loud as she could. "Someone help me!"

She continued to yell, but ruled it pointless after hearing her own voice echo through her surroundings. She was obviously in a secluded, abandoned place. No one would hear her. She slouched further down onto the mattress, cradling her face within her arms as best she could, and continued to sob quietly.

The sound of a large door unlocking echoed through the room. Trish jerked towards the noise and tried her best to keep quiet. She listened intently as she heard footsteps which sounded louder and louder as they approached her. She flinched when she felt someone's presence close to her.

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bac-ey," the voice said in a high pitched singing tone. She immediately recognised it as belonging to the same deep voiced man who had abducted her, only this time he was mocking her.

Trish whimpered as she felt his coarse, callused hand brush her thigh. "Don't, please don't," she tried to reason with him.

Ignoring her please he trailed his hand down her smooth legs and stopped at her ankles, gripping them both with forceful fists.

"Okay I lied when I said eggs and bac-ey…" he laughed hoarsely. Trish tensed up and tried to struggle as she felt his hands move up her legs again and settle between her knees. She heard him scoff as his face moved an inch away from her own, patches of his beard tickling her cheek. "…How about; Wakey, wakey open legs and rapey," he droned into her ear as his hands pushed her legs apart.

**JxT**

"Dammnit!" John cursed as he threw his phone down. "Why the hell is your phone off, Trisha!?"

He was beginning to get worried—no, scratch that—he was worried an hour ago, approaching two hours he was near going mental. He could understand if she took almost an hour to get to the store and back; there could have been a line at the checkout, or she could have take a detour or a different route. Anything past an hour though; that wasn't normal.

"Trish is a fast walker she should be back by now—detour or not," John reasoned with himself. "It's late, people wouldn't be queuing up at the store; she went to buy one damn thing!" He brushed a hand over the top of his head. "It doesn't take this long!"

John sucked in a deep breath and glanced at the clock. "It's been way to long." Grabbing his phone he dialled Trish's number again, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

John groaned at his phone as he hung up for the trillionth time, his other hand banging on the McMahon-Levesque door loudly. "Steph! Paul! Open up!" he yelled through the wood as his hand kept knocking.

"Hold on, hold on jeez," he heard Stephanie's irritated voice answer softly, followed by the ratting of the door chain and handle. "What?" She replied, unamused at her neighbour's need for yelling at this time of night. Her gaze immediately softened when she saw John's expression. "John, what is it?" she asked as she wrapped her robe around herself tighter.

"Is Trish here?" he asked, taking a long shot.

"N-no," Stephanie shook her head. "She hasn't been here all night, has something happened?"

John sighed and bit his lip. "She went out a while ago and hasn't come back."

Stephanie pushed the door open a little further and leaned against the frame. "I'm sure she's fine, John; give her some time." She said through a yawn.

"I gave her an hour," John raised his voice. "It's almost been two, and nothing!" he snapped. "I don't think that sounds fine, Stephanie!"

Stephanie flinched and took a small step back. "O-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

John sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry for yelling at you," he reached out and gave her a one arm hug. "I'm gonna go to the store she went to…" he said as he pulled back.

"Oh, I'll get Paul and we'll come too," Stephanie offered as she turned to re enter her apartment.

"No, I'll go," John stopped her. "You, can you just keep an eye out and let me know if she comes back?"

Stephanie nodded as she watched John quickly leave her sight. She exhaled deeply and bit the inside of her lip in worry, hoping her friend was not in any harm.

John breathed deeply as he approached the mini mart that Trish had supposed to have gone to. He scanned the outside street for any sign of Trish just leaving, but nothing. His heart dropped when he noticed a police car parked by the side. "No…"

He quickly burst into the store, his heart aching with worry. He glanced around and saw a police officer talking to a man, a couple of people hovering around and another police officer scanning the aisles.

"Sir?" John jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a third police officer. "Are you alright?"

John stared at him blankly for a moment. His mind was still set on finding Trish as his gazed went past the police officer towards the rest of the store in hopes of seeing the familiar blonde, despite the officer's questions towards him.

"Sir?"

John squinted his eyes as he returned his focus back to the police officer. "Huh?"

"Sir, were you involved in this robbery?" the officer questioned him.

John shook his head quickly in disbelief. "Robbery? There was a robbery? John asked frantically, his eyes digging into those of the police officer's, searching for answers. "What robbery!?" John shouted. "Trish, is Trish okay?"

"Sir you need to calm down," the officer said assertively. "Was someone you know here when the robbery occurred?"

"When?" John asked, ignoring the question. "When did it happen?"

"About an hour and a half ago…"

"Trish!" John yelled, causing many people to look at him. "Trish, are you here?" John pushed past the officer and started pacing down the aisles, with the soon officer close behind him. John continued to search and call out her name in hopes that she would appear in front of him in no harm.

"Excuse me!" a voice called out from behind John.

He turned to see a man running up towards him with eagerness. As he came closer, John could see by his name tag that he worked at the store. "This Trish you are looking for was she young with blonde hair; she was wearing a coat?"

John's eyes widened. "Yes, yes!" He replied quickly with hope in his eyes as he grabbed the man by the shoulders, pressing him for more information. "Where is she? Was she here?"

The man nodded as John held his grip on his shoulders. "Y-yes, she was here." He stammered. "She left though," he noticed the confused look on John's face. "She left after the robbery took place, I tried to stop her but she said she was fine and left."

John's gaze fell to the ground. _Why would she do that? Why would she leave, it wasn't safe! _He looked back up at the man giving him information. Hoping he had more.

"I followed her out just in case," he continued as he released himself from John's hands. He began to walk towards the exit, motioning for John to follow. "She went that way," he pointed in the direction John had come from.

John followed his finger, seeing it was just the way home. Trish had left to come home? Then where the hell was she? John scanned the dark surroundings, completely lost and confused. He glanced back at the store worker and nodded in appreciation before heading off into the darkness.

**JxT**

Trish inhaled deeply as she gasped for air through her hysterical sobbing as her captor lifted his hand from her mouth. He had kept it there the entire time, telling her that her muffled groans turned him on. She groaned in pain as he released himself from her and pushed his body off hers. She immediately felt the cold hit her lower body and she brought her legs up close to her chest to hide herself. She heard his laugh as the sounds of him buckling his belt rang through her ears.

"That was fun," he said. "Thank you." He snorted.

He leaned over her once again, his face invading hers. She felt his rough hand caress her cheek and his finger trace the bottom of her blindfold as she desperately tried to move away from him. He grabbed her chin and held her head in place; bringing his mouth millimetres away from hers, his beard once again tickling her skin in an unpleasant way.

"Shame you couldn't watch," he smirked as his lips trailed her jawbone. "But I prefer it that way," he sneered and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Trish trembled beneath him, hoping he was done. She almost sighed in relief when he groped her one last time before lifting himself off her. She listened as he began moving around her and pulling at the mattress. She felt him touch her torso, fiddling with her shirt, moving it up about her navel. He then trailed his hands down her body, purposely brushing against her nakedness before standing up to admire his work.

"Don't move, I want you to look pretty when they find you," he said in his husky voice. "And when they do, don't tell them I really raped you, just admit you enjoyed it and we had a good time." He laughed down at her.

Trish trembled, desperately wanting to shield herself from his sick gaze. She listened and heard his footsteps which began to get faint. She heard the door unlock again and be pushed open. She swallowed hard, hoping he would just leave.

"As I said, this was fun," he called out to her again. "Let's do it again sometime."

* * *

**_Tada!_**

**_It took a while, but here's the next chapter.  
I don't/am not good at writing sex/sexual content scenes so i kept it minimal. It's still a T rating, but if anyone thinks i should raise it, please tell me and i will. I don't want to offend anyone ;o  
But anyway, the mystery scum is still a secret. But i know what a few of you are thinking. And Stephanie :) Yay. That's all._**

**_Please Review *pouts*_**

**_Thanks to:_**

**_Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100: _**_John kinda lost his common sense for a while-- so it took him an hour to actually get worried. Freak. But he's looking now, only he's a bit too late :( _

_**TrishOrton:** YES I LIKE HER! I promise. The one that writes "Be-Mean-To-Trish" scenes is my alter ego, not me.  
_

_**Superficialcynic:** Everyone hoped nothing extremely bad would happen to her. Sadly it did. _

_**WWEAngel: **Trish does have bad luck, partly my fault. I'll make it up to her though :)_

_**Waves Of Rage:** Umm, your reviews are fantastic! I feel so happy when you review lol! And i love all your thoughts on what might happen :D Now to address everything.  
1) I have to put Trish through it all coz otherwise there is no story :( sorry  
2) I know, who would kidnap Trish other than Chris? I would. Jokes ;p  
3) John and his Criminology will make its debut soon. It's obvious now lol.  
4) John's stupid stupid nachos.  
5) And only mean, jerks hit Trish. They'll get what's coming to them!_

_**Trishrocks:** Lol i was thinking that. Valentines day and the last chapter do not match. I cringed a bit when i realised i did that. lol. Maybe its my V-day Spitefullness coming into action. Lol and i'm sure Trish would appreciate you hunting down Chris all the way in NY if he was hurting her ;D _

**x Peace.**_  
_


	5. You Found Me

_**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the Superstars or the songs i use as titles.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chasing Pavements**

**Chapter 5**

**YOU FOUND ME**

Stephanie impatiently tapped her index finger against the kitchen counter as she waited for John to pick up his phone. She rested her weight against the bench and bit her lip in anticipation until she finally heard John's worried voice.

"John," she quickly addressed, pushing herself upright. "Did you find her, is she okay?" she bombarded him with questions through sheer worry. "Where are you now?"

She heard John sigh and immediately could tell it was bad news. "I called the cops; on my way back now," he replied, his voice seemingly shaken.

"Oh God," Stephanie placed a hand over her mouth. "What the hell happened, where's Trish!?" she said in an agitated tone.

"I-I don't know," John's voice cracked. Stephanie's heart broke at his sound. He and Trish had been through so much in the short lifetime, it just didn't seem fair. "She did go to the store though, there was a robbery," he said nonchalantly which worried Stephanie even more.

"WHAT!?" she screamed into the phone. "There was a robbery? Trish was involved in a robbery!? How can you be so calm—"

"She got out fine, they said she was shaken up and left in a hurry."

Stephanie groaned out in frustration. "John cut the crap, you're freaking me out now and are not making much sense!" she gritted her teeth. "What's going on!?"

"She was on her way home!" John shouted back, but immediately softened his voice, not wanting to yell at her. "She was on her way home, and I don't know what happened, I don't know where she is," his voice faded and Stephanie could tell he was crying.

"Oh, honey," Stephanie tried to calm him down. "I'm sure she'll turn up," she said, almost choking on her lies.

"Bull!" John spat. "If she were on her way home, she'd be there by now." Stephanie heard a quick rustling when John switched his grip on the phone. "What if she was abducted?"

Stephanie bit her lip as tears threatened to form in her eyes. She hated that John feared the worse, but everything he had told her could only leave that final assumption. "We don't know that," she managed to choke out before glancing up at the door as Paul entered the apartment. She gave him a nod of acknowledgment and turned her attention back to John. "Just come home, and the police will handle it, let's just hope there's nothing to handle."

John nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "I'm scared." He admitted.

Stephanie closed her eyes briefly. "Me too." She felt Paul place a hand on her shoulder. "Just…get home okay?" she sighed and clicked the phone off, turning her attention to Paul who wrapped an arm around her.

"You're back so soon?" she questioned him.

"I know, I was worried about you so I came back to check—"

"What are you doing!?" Stephanie yelled at him, pushing away from him. "You're supposed to be looking for Trish!" she said, her emotions writhing up.

"Babe, calm down!" Paul tried to hush her. "You need to relax!"

"How can I relax when one of my best friends is missing!?" Stephanie began to cry and pulled herself towards Paul, sobbing into his jacket.

Paul rubbed her back in gentle circles until her sobs faded. "I'll go back out and continue looking alright?" He felt Stephanie nodding. "But like you said the police are on it, if anything has happened they'll find her, she'll be okay."

Stephanie lifted her head, her tear stained eyes glaring into him. "You don't know that."

"I know that there's no way Trish could have been kidnapped, come on she's probably just taken a detour or something, gone to some friends place, for all we know she could be having an affair!" he immediately bit his tongue after the words left his mouth.

Stephanie glared at him, her eyes filling with anger and disbelief. "How can you say that!?"

Before Paul could redeem himself, there was a loud pounding on the door. "Police! Open up!" The two glanced in the direction of the knocking. Paul turned back to his girlfriend, who still had her death glare planted on her face. He gave her a guilty smile before backing away to answer the door.

"Officers?" he greeted the two men in blue.

"Evening, I'm Officer Kennedy and this is Officer Porter," he replied, motioning to his partner who stood a few feet behind him. "NYPD…we are here about a possible abduction, a ah…" the Officer flipped through his note pad. "A Mr John Cena notified police about his girlfriend being missing, any idea where he is?"

"I'm right here."

Paul and the Officers averted their eyes to a very dishevelled John Cena.

"Have you found her?" John broke the silence. He peered past the three men and caught a glimpse of Stephanie inside the apartment. She immediately noticed and before he knew it she was wrapped up in his arms, clinging to him.

"John…" she began to sob again, completely unaware of Paul's perplexed expression. John glanced up at Paul and gave him an "it's okay" look and gently rubbed Stephanie's back.

Officer Kennedy fidgeted and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to ask you a couple of questions concerning your girlfriend…"

"Trish…" John finished for him, as he gently handed Stephanie off to Paul.

"Right, Trish," the Officer corrected himself. "And Officer Porter will ask you two a couple of questions too if that's okay," he motioned towards Stephanie and Paul.

"Sure of course," Paul motioned the Officer into the apartment.

**JxT**

John re-entered the McMahon-Levesque apartment for the umpteenth time. Every since the police had taken their statements John had been in and out looking for Trish. He was exhausted—mentally and physically but he couldn't bear to sleep knowing that his girlfriend was still out there. He collapsed on the couch, being as quiet as possible knowing Stephanie and Paul were probably getting some shut-eye. Guilt washed over him, realising that he was actually taking a break from his search. He sighed, throwing his baseball cap across the room then rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he stared at the ceiling.

_Trish. Where are you? _He groaned softly to himself. _Where are you, I need you. Please be safe. Please God, return her to me safe. _He thought as he shifted himself more comfortably on the couch.

"Man, have you been awake this whole time?" Paul's voice caused John to jump. "Sorry."

John looked over at his friend and nodded. "I've just been out looking for her."

Paul took a seat next to John and gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry man, she'll be okay, they'll find her."

"I need to find her!" John snapped as he scooted forwards and rested his forehead in his hands. "Why is this happening!?" He yelled again. "Why her, why Trish? All this shit, I swear to God if Chris has anything to do with this!"

"John?" Stephanie's small voice cut off his yells.

John and Paul glanced up at her. She gave them a small, forced smile before taking a seat between them, her back leaning into to Paul, and facing John.

John dropped his gaze to the floor. "Sorry if I woke you."

"I wasn't sleeping, but you should be," she said firmly, grabbing his hand.

"She's right man, you are exhausted and overwhelmed." He looked over Stephanie's shoulder at John. "Get some sleep, at least for an hour and we can both go look again."

John scoffed. "It's almost sunrise, there's no point, I'm gonna go out again anyway."

His friends sighed and exchanged looks. "Then at least I'm going to get you a coffee and something to eat," Stephanie replied and got up without waiting for a response.

"She's really worried about you, you know?" Paul said after Stephanie was out of sight. "She was telling me John, you and Trish mean a lot to her."

John sucked in a deep breath, leaning back into the couch. "I know, I'm sorry." He replied. "I don't want to drag her or you into this, but I'm grateful you guys are helping." His attention quickly diverted to his ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

Paul watched intently as John's expression kept changing. "What?" he quickly asked as John hung up the phone and jumped to his feet.

"They found her."

Paul stared at him for a moment, shocked at the news. He watched John scramble around the room to pick up his cap and put it firmly on his head. "Steph!" he called out to her.

She quickly appeared at the doorway, mug in hand. "What is it?" she looked between her boyfriend and John, who was quickly heading out the door.

"Get your coat, we're going," he said briefly. He glanced back at Stephanie who had a confused look on her face. "They found Trish."

Stephanie's eyes widened. She hastily placed the mug down, half of it spilling onto the floor but she was already on her way to grab her jacket before she could notice. Grabbing Paul's hand they raced out of the apartment following in John's footsteps.

When they finally caught up to John, they were met with a devastating site.

"Holy shit." Paul breathed out.

The area was flooded with police, emergency personnel and onlookers who were trying to get a peak at the commotion. Paul and Stephanie's eyes darted around, coming into contact with the scrambling people rushing in and out of the abandoned warehouse that was now plastered with police tape and barriers. Stephanie scanned the area for John, quickly spotting him standing with a police officer, frantically shouting questions at him.

"Where is she!?" he yelled continually at the officer. "I want to see her now!"

"John," Stephanie called out, running up to him and residing at his side as the police officer tried to calm him down. She turned towards the officer, "Please tell us she's okay."

Before the officer could answer, another officer approached him with a concerned look on his face. "I think you should see these," he said, handing over the items.

The officer scanned them, his face filling with digust. John couldn't help but peer over, his eyes widening with horror when he saw them. He heard Stephanie gasp, immediately knowing she had seen them too as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God...is that?"

* * *

_**:D I updated!  
**_

_**I was in such a foul mood today coz my driving lesson got cancelled and my whole day was wasted, so i said 'stuff you' to homework and i wrote the chapter!**_

I know Trish was like basically not in it...but she didn't need to be. The references to her were enough. You now can see how close Stephanie (and Paul) are to John and Trish. It was basically just everyone's feelings and their rush to find her.  
And nobody get there panties in a knot about Steph being all "cosy" towards John. Although it would be interesting to see what goes on with them...jokes :P Just teasing.

Thanks to:

_**Trishrocks  
Cenationandjames54  
Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100  
Waves of Rage: **I updated, are you happy? And i'm looking forward to your next chapter too :D  
**Superficialcynic**_

_**Please Review and let me know what you think!  
**_

**x Peace**


	6. Ungodly Hour

_**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the Superstars or the songs i use as titles.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chasing Pavements**

**Chapter 6**

**UNGODLY HOUR**

Sick.

John clasped a hand over his eyes and scrunched his face in disgust, turning away from the police officer who was shaking his head at the objects that churned everyone's stomachs.

"Oh god how could someone do that!?" John heard Stephanie ask in complete shock, the fact she was crying evident in her voice. He turned to her and pulled her into a hug, both fearing the worst for Trish.

"Steph, what's going on?" Paul jogged towards them and placed a hand on his girlfriend's back, rubbing it gently to calm her down. He glanced over at the officer before catching a glimpse at what he held in his hands. "What the fuck?" he breathed out as he snatched the photos from the officer. As he scanned each one, his face began to look more and more repulsed.

Each of the photos, six of them to be technical, were of Trish. Bound, gagged and naked. Bruises covered her body from head to toe. Every individual Polaroid had her in a different, sickening position.

"Stop looking at them!" John snatched the pictures from Paul and threw them to the gravel. "Stop it!" He yelled trying to hold back his tears.

He began mindlessly wandering the area, kicking at the ground and pushing anything that got in his way. He was angry. The photos kept replaying in his head like a slideshow. He had that vivid image of Trish. Laying down on that dirty, soiled mattress, tied up and gagged. Naked. He shuddered. Trish had the most beautiful body in the world and someone had the nerve to make her look like that. Purple and blue patches of bruise all over her soft skin. They violated her and what was worse—she was unconscious in every single picture. She had no idea what that psycho was doing to her.

He screamed all his frustration out, causing many people on the scene to look at him. He drew in a deep breath before turning back around and striding towards the officer that stood with Paul and Stephanie.

"I need to see her now." He demanded, but remaining as calm as possible. He watched the officer's expression and glared, hoping it would intimidate him.

"Sir…I…"

"Where is she!" he yelled causing the officer to jump slightly. "Tell me where she is right now! She needs me! Where is she!?" John began shouting as he lunged for the officer, grabbing two fistfuls of blue uniform.

Paul immediately grabbed John by the shoulders and attempted to pull him from the officer who had remained surprisingly calm. John ignored Paul's presence and Stephanie's cries to stop and continued to physically threaten the law, screaming Trish's name in his face until Paul finally pulled all his weight onto him until he toppled over.

"John, calm yourself down, Man!" Paul yelled at him, keeping his forearm loosely wrapped around John's neck to restrain him. "You can't go around assaulting police officers!"

John's movement slowed as he tried to regulate his breathing. "He…wouldn't…tell…Trish…was…" he managed to mutter incoherently through shortness of breath.

He coughed out as Paul released his grip, and began to stand with the help of Stephanie and the police officer he had just threatened. The next thing he knew, through a scramble of people, he saw Trish.

His lips trembled as she was wheel out on a stretcher, a pale blue blanket strapped across her body, shielding the majority of her skin. Her eyes were closed and she wore an oxygen mask, but he could see the hurt all over her small body. He felt so mad at the person who had done this, but tears began to fall from his eyes as she was wheeled closer to him so that he could make out her beautiful features that had been battered and bruised.

John squeezed his lips together to stop them from trembling as he approached her lifeless body, walking in stride with the stretcher that was being wheeled towards the ambulance. He hesitated before placing a hand over the blanket that covered her body, and then slowly moved it to her cheek and traced a small cut with his index finger. As soon as he felt her skin upon his he collapsed over her, bringing his head close to hers.

"I'm sorry Trish, I'm so sorry baby," he cried into her hair. "I'm sorry I let this happen…"

Paul and Stephanie watched John climb into the ambulance, his presences permanently glued to Trish's side. They had never seen him like this, and they wished they never had. He was a mess and it broke Stephanie's heart to see him in this state.

"C'mon," Paul finally said to his worried girlfriend, grabbing her quivering hand in his. "We'll catch a ride with the police to the hospital."

**JxT**

John slumped against the cold hospital wall, his legs barely holding up his weight. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to make sense of this whole ridiculous situation. He scoffed to himself and shook his head. Just hours ago they were fine. Trish was fine. They were going to have a fun night watching movies, like they always did. She went to get the Nachos—John's stupid, fucking Nachos, like she always did. He gritted his teeth and felt like kicking himself up the ass. _I should have gone. _He groaned loudly and slid down the wall, coming to rest on the even colder hospital tiles.

"It's all my fault." He said to himself, resting his head back against the wall.

"It's not, how can you even think that?" Stephanie stood in front of him in disbelief. "This is no one's fault, only that sick bastard that did this to her!"

John avoided eye contact with her and chewed his lip as she took a seat next to him and joined him on the floor. He felt her staring at him as if she was waiting for him to speak, but he remained silent and looking away.

"John," Stephanie started again. "You can't blame yourself for this, there's no way you could have known this was going to happen."

John finally turned his head towards her and narrowed his eyes. "She went out to get my fucking Nachos, Stephanie, coz I'm a lazy fuck that can't get them himself and lets his girlfriend go out at night alone to get them," he yelled, but lowered his voice again once he realised the hospital environment. "I waited practically two hours for her to get back before I got worried when I should have been worried after ten fucking minutes," his eyes scanned her face for expression, but Stephanie just looked away.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked her. "I'm supposed to take care of her!" he slammed his fists into the tiles before leaning his forehead in his hands. "I can't even be there when she get's examined!" John said, referring to the fact that he hadn't stayed with Trish whilst the doctors did a rape kit on her. He was there when she finally regained consciousness, but couldn't deal with having to see her through her pain, so he had taken the selfish choice to leave the room because of his own. "Was she scared?"

Stephanie sucked in a deep breath. She had taken John's place with Trish's permission. She held her hand and kept reassuring her that John was okay and just shaken up even though she didn't know if that was the truth. Trish had cried during most of the exam, and squeezed Stephanie's hand tight every time she was touched by the doctor. Stephanie sighed, "Yeah John, she was scared."

"Hey guys," Paul interrupted them in a low voice. "There's a detective coming up, I saw him on the way, says he is gonna speak with us once his partner and the doc are done with Trish." He informed them, taking a set next to Stephanie who leaned her head against his shoulder. "How is Trish holding up anyway?" he asked nonchalantly.

Stephanie frowned. "How do you think?"

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "She looked fine anyway…" he stopped when he was met with confused looks from John and Stephanie. "…Well better that I thought she'd be," he tried to recover but was still met with odd expressions. "Hey, at least we know she's okay now and not off screwing some other guy, well she kinda was but…," Paul cringed when he saw John's now glaring eyes. "That came out wrong..."

"Paul!" Stephanie yelled at him in disbelief.

"You son of a…" John leant over Stephanie to grab Paul who quickly back away with his hands up in defence. "How dare you say that about her!" John reached for him again, only to be pushed back by Stephanie.

"Stop, John." She held his hands down until his force lessened. "Paul didn't meant it," she gritted her teeth and turned towards her boyfriend. "Right?"

"No, no, I didn't I wasn't thinking," he stammered. "Sorry, I'll just stay over here," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you better." John scoffed, receiving a death glare from Stephanie. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little, you know, worked up even though there is clearly nothing to be worked up about!" he raised his voice for Paul to hear, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"What is your problem?" Stephanie whisper-yelled at Paul. She couldn't believe how he was acting. He just shrugged and mouthed a solemn 'sorry' to her before leaning his head back against the wall.

They all sat in silence for a moment until the door to Trish's exam room opened, revealing a female detective. She glanced down at the three discontent individuals and sighed. This was always the hard part. "Um…hi," she said softly, causing them to look up. "Mr Cena I'd just like to talk to you in private about your girlfriend, if that's okay?"

John nodded and stood up. "You can just tell all of us, Trish is…well we're all family."

The detective nodded and motioned them to a quieter corner. She quickly looked across each of them for a moment and drew in a deep breath. "I'm Detective Olivia Benson and I was just with Trish for her rape kit and I had a talk with the doctor and unfortunately…there is evidence of rape." She said trying to be as empathetic as possible. Sure she was used to it, but it was always hard informing a distraught family that one of their own had just been violated like that.

"Can...Can I see her?" John asked, trying to hold back his need to cry.

Detective Benson nodded. "Yes in a moment, I'd just like to ask you some really quick questions about Trish," she took out a pen and note pad from her trench pocket.

"You can ask us first," Stephanie offered, knowing that John really needed to see Trish right now. "We're close friends and neighbours," she motioned to herself and Paul.

"They know Trish basically as well as I do," John nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," the detective nodded and waved her hand behind her. "You can go in then," she said to John.

John nodded and gave a small smile of thanks. He looked over at Paul and Stephanie in hesitance, but they just smiled in reassurance and edged him to go. As John opened the door to Trish's room he soon saw her laying on the hospital bed, facing away from him, a sheet draped across her body. His heart broke when he saw her like that, part of him telling him to run away, the part that also told him she was mad and blamed him for this whole ordeal. His eyes wandered across her motionless figure, unsure whether he should keep going.

"John?" her small voice rang into his ears as she turned her head slowly towards him.

His eyes felt like they were darting all over her face, the image of her bruising and cuts overwhelming him. He was scared. He didn't want to be, but he was. However, when he saw her delicate face and her expression that just screamed out that she needed him, he put aside all his own pain and rushed to her side, pulling her carefully into a hug, never wanting to let go again.

"I'm so sorry Trish," he whispered into her hair, placing kisses over her tender cheek, careful not to hurt her. "I'll never let this happen again; I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"So it seems like this Chris character has some beef with our victim," Detective Benson informed her partner, Detective Elliot Stabler as she approached him, matching his stride. "According to Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque—the neighbours slash friends, a couple of years ago he threatened Trish and John at gun point back in Boston, did time, got out a week ago and rumour is that he's here in New York," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"So do you think its all motive, or just coincidence?" Stabler replied, digging his hands into his pockets. "Are we ruling out the boyfriend already?"

Benson nodded and raised her eyebrows. "I know, boyfriends are always one of the first suspects, but the other two insist he's legit, been through everything with Trish ever since they were sixteen, plus they gave him a solid alibi," she said as she read over her notes. "But we can't be too sure so he isn't completely ruled out; we'll also check out the couple and what their deal is."

"Okay then, works for me," Stabler shrugged. "Let's go pick up the guy with the beef."

* * *

**_Another update! I'm happy that i actually did it; took me a couple of days coz I had a jam-packed weekend but i did it! :D  
_**

**_Okay and yes I know, I crossed it over with Law and Order: SVU-- but c'mon, sex crimes equals SVU! And I thought it would be cooler if I put Benson and Stabler in instead of making wrestlers the main Detectives and just use various superstars throughout the story as cameos. I hope no one stops reading coz of that!  
And i know here wasn't a lot of John/Trish but i gave you an intro to it, next chapter will be more of them together, plus Randy and Stacy :D :D Which everyone has been waiting for, I know. As well as some Chris Jericho :)_**

**_Please Review coz that makes me super happy and potentially makes me update faster ;D_**

**_Thanks to:_**

**_Brittany Anne Lynn  
Waves of Rage: _**_waiting for an update, Missy!  
_**_Pierzynskifan12  
Superficialcynic  
Trishrocks  
GrafittiArtist INC_**

**x Peace****_  
_**


	7. Three Cheers For Five Years

_**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the Superstars or the songs i use as titles.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chasing Pavements**

**Chapter 7**

**THREE CHEERS FOR FIVE YEARS**

"John…I'm scared," Trish whimpered and buried her face deep into the crook of his neck.

John clenched his jaw and fought hard against his tears. He had lost count of how many times she had said she was afraid. In any other circumstance it would have probably lost all its meaning by now, but every time he heard her tell him she was scared felt like the world came crashing down.

"I know, baby," he nodded, feeling her tears fall against his neck knowing there was no way he could get used to this. He brought his hand up to the back of her head and gently caressed her hair like he done so for the last hour and a half whenever she felt like crying.

"W-what's going to happen, John?" she stammered against the skin of his neck.

John tensed a little. She had never continued the conversation before. It had always ended with her sobbing in his arms until she was ready to tell him she was scared again. He subconsciously hugged her tighter against his body as a sign that he would protect her from harm this time.

"I-I can't believe he did that to me," she continued before John could reply.

John clenched his jaw, anger building up at the thought of another man violating Trish like that. "He's going to pay, don't you worry about it, baby," John whispered to her.

She looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. He gave her a small smile as he brought his thumb to her cheek, tracing over the bruise that covered her cheekbone. He scanned her delicate face as she continued to look at him through scared eyes. He knew what he had to do. "Babe, I'm gonna have a talk with the cops, see if they'll put me on your case, and I'm gonna find this guy myself," he said with confidence.

Trish dropped her gaze and bit her lip. "You don't have to do that—"

"We're going to find him," he replied trying to hold back the shakiness in his voice. He slowly pulled her away from him so their eyes met and he gave her a softened look. "I'm going to find him and make sure he pays for what he did to you." Without waiting for her acknowledgment, he pulled her back into a hug. "I'm sorry for what happened and I'm going to make it right, he'll pay, but you're safe now, you're safe with me," he whispered against her hair.

"I know I am," Trish responded quietly. "I love you."

John bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes. "I love you too."

They were interrupted by a soft knock at the door, which opened up to reveal Stephanie and Paul. John and Trish glanced over, Trish sitting upright when she saw her friends.

"Trish!" Stephanie gasped when she saw her battered friend. "Oh my gosh." Trish instinctively ducked her head, shielding herself behind John. She suddenly faced ashamed of herself, not wanting anyone to see her like that.

Stephanie ignored this and quickly made her way over and embraced Trish in a hug. "We were so worried about you!" she said as she pulled away, her hands still gripping Trish's shoulders gently. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Clearly, she isn't alright, Stephanie," Paul's voice interrupted. "She was goddamn raped for crying out loud," he shook his head with a frown.

Stephanie watched Trish's expression fall before looking over her shoulder back at Paul. "I'm sorry," she said as she turned back to Trish. "At least you're safe now."

"I don't feel safe," Trish replied quickly. "He's still out there; what if he tries to get me again?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she gripped tightly onto John's shirt.

"He won't!" John and Stephanie reassured in unison. They glanced at each other briefly, and then back at Trish.

"I won't let him, the cops won't let him," John told her as he grabbed one of her hands, the other held by Stephanie. "He can't hurt you now."

Trish just nodded and laid her head against John's body, closing her eyes. John, Stephanie and Paul exchanged glances. None of them knew what to do, or what else to say. But they all knew what they wanted to say—ask Trish what happened. Clearly, that was out of the question. Not until she was ready, if ever. They sat in silence, recollecting their thoughts despite the awkward aura of the room. John aimlessly rubbing circles across Trish's back as she rested, Paul slouching in his chair with his eyes towards the ceiling, and Stephanie sitting by Trish's bedside, her head resting against the mattress. The silence was soon broken by John's cell phone ringing.

"You shouldn't have that on in hospitals," Stephanie groaned in attempt to jokingly tell him off.

John playfully glared at her as he answered. "Hello? Hey Stace," he said softly before pulling the phone away from his ear. Stephanie and Paul chuckled lightly at Stacy's high pitched voice ringing through the phone, filling the quiet room. "Okay," they heard John said irritably as he pressed a button to put her on loudspeaker.

"…I could kill you myself, John! How could you not call me, I told you to keep me updated every half hour, I swear to god when I see you…"

"Uh, Stace?" John cut in with a chuckle.

"What!?" she yelled through the speaker.

"One, you're on loudspeaker now, and two, Trish is asleep so shut the hell up!"

"I'm not asleep," Trish roused, holding a palm to her forehead. "But Stacy, you're voice is splitting my head!"

"Oh my god, Trish!?" Stacy shrieked. "Trish, are you alright? I can't believe this, oh my gosh, Randy, it's Trish, honey, we're so glad you're okay!" Stacy continued her rant.

Trish couldn't help but smile when she heard her frantic friend. John, Stephanie and Paul noticed this and gave a small smile too, relieved to see that she was beginning to set aside her ordeal.

"Trish, we're on our way," Stacy informed. "Me, Randy and Candice."

"Candice?" Trish asked, her voice hinting a sign of excitement.

"Yeah, honey, I'm here," Candice's voice entered the conversation. "I'm so glad you're safe now, you had us all worried sick."

"I'm glad you guys are coming," Trish replied softly before laying back down, facing away from everyone.

John looked over at Paul and Stephanie and shook his head with sorrow. It was definitely not going to be that easy. They all would forget what a horrible experience Trish had been through when she would smile and talk to them like nothing ever happened. But those were just lucky periods, that were soon gone and Trish would return to being withdrawn and remorseful.

"Trish?" Candice asked with concern.

"I- uh, she's resting," John answered. "How long will you guys be?"

"Yeah I think it's better when she's around people she knows, it just helps," Stephanie added.

"Who the hell was that!?" Randy piped up from the background.

"…Stephanie!" Stephanie replied irritably and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, oops, sorry Steph," Randy replied sheepishly. "You sounded different."

"Anyway," John refocused the conversation. "How long?" he asked, beginning to rub Trish's back again gently.

They heard a few mumbles between their friends on the other line, arguing about their whereabouts. "Uhh…we should be there in about an hour or two, bro," Randy replied.

"What about Trish's parents?" Paul spoke up from across the room. "I think it would be good for Trish if they came down ASAP, yeah?" He glanced at Stephanie and winked, receiving a grateful smile in return.

"Oh, Trish's parents, I don't even know what to say…" Stacy said, her voice full of sympathy. "They're scared, devastated, guilty, basically everything you don't want them to be."

"They're not dealing too well," Candice added. "Taking it really hard, but they are going to come as soon as they can," she assured.

"Alright, well I guess we'll see you guys soon then," John replied before shutting off his phone. "Damn, I hope the cops have made some progress."

**JxT**

"Chris Jericho, twenty-five, just got released from prison 12 days ago," Detective Benson read out from his file with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Lucky you, eh?" she grinned as she slapped the file down onto the metal table.

"Are you mocking my Canadian decent?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow. "Eh?"

"We have ourselves a comedian," Detective Stabler cut in. "Now where were you last night?"

"Whoa-ho-ho," Chris held up his hands. "Am I under arrest for something?"

"We'll see, now answer the question," Stabler folded his arms, unamused. He glared when Chris didn't speak. Groaning in frustration, his temper began to flare. "Answer the goddamn question!"

Chris held a finger to his chin whilst he pretended to ponder. "Well…" he leant back into his chair and placed his hands in one another. "I was at home." He simply replied with a smile.

Benson scoffed. "Aren't they all?" she took a seat across from him, leaning in a little. "You sure about that?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Do you have an alibi?"

Chris sighed in frustration. "No I do not have a freaking alibi, I was home alone."

Stabler feigned a chuckle. "Alright, so you were home, what were you doing?" he asked as he circled the interrogation room.

"That's none of your business, Detective." He said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, I see we aren't getting much cooperation with our current method, right Detective Benson?" Stabler glanced over at his partner who nodded.

He made his way over to the table and picked up the manila folder that held Chris' files. He whistled a tune as he flipped through it, scanning each page. "Ah-ha, here we go." He raised his eyebrows and glanced at Chris. "Let's see, so you were arrested a couple of years ago and got out recently for good behaviour?" He watched for a reaction from Chris, but he stayed expressionless. "So tell me, what did you do that got you locked up in the slammer?" he asked as tossed the file to his partner and leaned his hands against the table.

"You're the cop with the file, you tell me," Chris spat as he crossed his arms.

"You're the suspect being questioned, you tell me," Stabler grinned at him.

"Listen, you said it yourself, I got released on good behaviour!" Chris stood up, yelling in the Detective's face. "I was rehabilitated, I admitted what I did was wrong, did the time, and all I want now is to move on with my goddamn life!"

Stabler maintained eye contact, holding back his urges to pop Chris in the jaw for getting in his face like that. However all he did was smile back. Chris watched intently as he was circled by the Detective. "Liv, show him the picture."

Benson took out a photo and slid it across the table so it faced Chris. "Recognise her?" she asked smugly.

Chris scanned the photo. Sure he recognised it. It was Trish. However, he looked at it with slight confusion, noticing the bruises and cuts on her face. He traced along her face, remembering the times he was with her. The good times. He glanced up at both Detectives. "What the hell is this?"

"You tell us, you did it, didn't you!?" Stabler accused.

"W-what!?" Chris' jaw dropped as he picked up the photo and waved it in their faces. "This is Trish! Trish! She was the love of my life, you think I did this!?"

The two Detectives stared back at him with expressionless faces. "You tried to hurt her before, why not try again?"

* * *

_**Kinda boring chapter, I know. But I didn't want to pack in too much i.e introducing Randy/Stacy/Candice AND having them be with Trish (the timescale wouldn't make sense), so they'll be in more next chapter. The Chris interrogation will continue, and you'll get to see what he is like now, and if he's changed...or if he's same old same old with the addition of being a rapist. Lol. Wait, i shouldn't laugh.  
And Trish will also tell her friends about her attack, 'cos I didn't reveal what she told the Detectives, I thought it would be better if she told her friends as it would be more emotional and personal.**_

_**And, in fear that i may lose readers with this boring chappy, little hints of what's in store: hunt for the attacker, suspects, affairs (guess who, lol), betrayls and lots of clues that all you readers can decipher! :D  
**_

_**Please Review, good, bad, and everything in-between!**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**TivaFanGirl1  
Trishrocks  
superficialcynic  
Brittany Anne Lynn  
Waves of Rage  
pierzynskifan12  
**_

**x Peace.**_**  
**_


	8. You Are Not Alone

_**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the Superstars or the songs i use as titles.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chasing Pavements**

**Chapter 8**

**You Are Not Alone**

"Trish honey, you don't have to do this if you feel uncomfortable," Candice squeezed her friend's hand lightly as the other's nodded in agreement. "It's okay if you're not ready…"

"No," Trish whispered softly, drawing in a deep breath. "I want to." She glanced around her small hospital room at each of her friends. All of them unable to keep their eyes off her dishevelled appearance. "Detective Benson said it would help if I talked about it."

John placed a soft kiss into her hair for comfort. "You can stop at any time you feel like it, baby." He reminded her.

Trish nodded nervously as she prepared herself to relive her experience on again. Although she was scared, she felt that it would in fact help in the long run, even if it didn't feel like it at that moment. She trusted her friends and knew that somehow it would help if they knew.

"I-I don't really know where to start," She said softly as she fiddled with the material of her hospital gown.

"How about after the robbery," Paul piped up from the other side of the room where he sat on a chair in the corner. "I mean, after you left the store…could it be possible that the guy who raided the place did this?"

All heads turned from Paul back to Trish in hope that she could identify her attacker. Unfortunately she shook her head. "No." She replied, sniffling. "There were two guys at the store," She glanced up with a shrug. "And they weren't that big; the…_he_ was pretty big. Broad, tall, strong…" she recalled quietly.

"Son of a bitch…" Stacy murmured with disgust as Randy pulled her closer into his chest.

"When he grabbed me, I didn't even realise what was going on." Trish continued. "It's like it all happened so fast, and before I knew it I was in the warehouse." She looked up at John as he stroked her hair and told it her was alright over and over again.

"Do you remember anything about him or where you were?" Randy asked softly, trying to be as sincere as possible…_if_ it were possible.

Trish hesitated for a moment as she tried her best to recall that night. "I…I don't know," She bit her lip as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh Trish, it's okay honey." Candice gave her hand another light squeeze as tears threatened to form in hers and everyone else's eyes.

"It was dark and cold," Trish said as sobbed. "He had me blindfolded; I just couldn't bear to watch him do that anyway." Wiping the tears from her eyes, she shook her head in annoyance. "I don't even remember him taking photos, or undressing me, or tying me up!" John clenched his jaw as Trish spoke. All he wanted to do was find the bastard that hurt her and kill him. Trish sighed deeply, composing herself before continuing. "The only time I was conscious was the last time he raped me. I don't even know how many times he did; I don't know whether I should be glad or not. Maybe if I were at least awake I could have told you a lot more about him and he could be behind bars already…" She said with a hint of blame towards herself.

"Trish," Candice said as the blonde turned her attention to her friend. "None of this is your fault, don't ever think that."

"He said he had fun, and thanked me like I was some sort of cheap hooker." Trish said bluntly through her tears. "I was so terrified that I couldn't even pay attention to his voice, or his scent. All I could think about was the way his rough hands touched me, and how much it hurt and how he would tell me how much I'm turning him on by crying."

"Shit…" Randy breathed out as he clutched onto Stacy tighter. "What kind of a sick fuck does that?" He asked no one in particular.

"This is fucked," Paul spat out in disgust as he got up and left the room.

"I agree," Stacy shook her head and turned her head to lean into Randy's chest.

John held Trish close as she cried, the ordeal finally catching up with her once again. "What if tries to do it again, he said we should do it again sometime." She sobbed in fear. "What if he comes back!?"

Stephanie finally couldn't take it anymore. She had decided she'd be brave for Trish and let her speak without her emotions getting in the way. But, seeing her best friend so terrified and vulnerable and hurt made her hurt and upset and angry. Getting up from her seat she sat on the bed beside the sobbing blonde, before pulling her into a hug.

"He won't come back," She said adamantly. "He can't because we're all here, and the cops are here to protect you," she assured as John and Candice lent their hands, rubbing Trish's back to comfort her. Stephanie pulled away, wiping a few stray tears before facing Trish again. "None of us will ever let anything happen to you again."

"Damn straight we won't," Randy and Stacy approached Trish's side, taking a seat on the foot of the bed. "You're brave, Trish. I admire that. We all admire that." He gave her a small smile. "It's hard to talk about it, but you did and I'm positive that they'll catch this guy."

"Thank you Randy," Trish forced a smile, sniffling back a few tears. "Thank you all. I don't know what I'd do without any of you."

**JxT**

"Release him," Captain Donald Cragen informed his detectives as they stepped out of the interrogation room.

"Why?" Elliot Stabler questioned. "We just got started, we'll crack him soon."

Cragen sighed with a shrug. "We got nothin' on him; no i.d from the victim, no witnesses, no motive."

"No motive?" Olivia Benson threw her hands up in disbelief. "He's an ex boyfriend that attempted to kill our victim three years ago! Is it just coincidental that he's in New York 12 days after his release and that just so happens to be where our victim and her boyfriend live?"

"Precisely. It may as just be coincidental, we know nothing yet. And the attempted murder happened three years ago, and he hasn't tried to make any further contact with the victim during his time in prison or since he's been released."

"This is B-S." Stabler scoffed. "He's our only lead."

"Maybe not." Cragen said with a nod. "We still have the victim's missing phone from the store robbery." He said as he began to back out of the room. "Find that phone; maybe the victim and the attacker know each other and that phone can tell us something," He said with a point of a finger. "Oh and interview everyone in their apartment building, see if anyone knows anything."

Olivia shook her head as she glanced at her partner. "We better go tell Mister 'I loved my ex but tried to kill her' the good news."

Stabler nodded as they both entered the interrogation room, Chris immediately standing from his seat in annoyance. "Sit down," Elliot instructed harshly with a wave of his hand.

"This is menace, I haven't done anything wrong!" Chris yelled in frustration. "Let me go."

"Well you're in luck." Olivia said disappointedly as she picked up his file off the table. "Get out of here."

Chris' head shot up as he eyed her cautiously. "I can go?" Elliot and Olivia nodded. "You don't think I did it?" Chris asked with a relieved grin.

Elliot let out a small chuckled as he exchanged glances with his amused partner. "Just because we're letting you go, doesn't mean we don't think you did it." He smiled slyly. "It doesn't mean we don't know that you're not guilty either, so don't leave town."

Chris snarled at the detective's arrogance as he stood up from his seat and straightened his jacket. His evil glare turned into a sly grin. "Well good luck with your investigation," he said as Olivia held the door open for him. "Tell Trish I said hi," he smirked before turning around and making his way out of the precinct.

"What an ass." Elliot folded his arms across his chest and scoffed. "I'm sure he did it, why else would he follow them here as soon as he got out of jail?"

"I don't know, but we better find some hard evidence and we better find it quick," Olivia reminded him. "Then we can send his confident ass on a one way ticket to Riker's."

**JxT**

"I better go find Paul," Steph said, breaking the silence in the room. "I'll be back," she gave Trish a reassuring smile before getting up to go find her boyfriend.

As she exited Trish's room, she saw Paul leaning against a nearby wall, staring intently at the floor. She approached him cautiously, standing beside him. "Paul? Honey, are you alright?" She asked softly, stroking his arm lightly.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, Steph," He said without looking up. "Trish's story just got to me; hearing her describe it like that…just made me think, what if it was you?"

Stephanie bit her lip before embracing him. "Oh Paul, I know it's hard to hear stuff like that." She said, her head laying in the crook of his neck. "But Trish is safe, thank god, and I'm safe too so don't worry."

Paul rubbed her back in circles as he nodded against the top of her head. "I know, but it just scares me…I just don't know what I would do if Trish didn't make it," he sighed. "What would any of us do?"

"I know." Stephanie nodded. "I hope we'll never have to find out."

"Hey guys," John's voice interrupted them as they turned to see him approaching. "Hope I'm not interrupting, I just wanted to talk to you both about something."

"Sure John, what is it?" Stephanie pulled away from Paul and turned to him.

"Well the thing is, I promised Trish that I'd find the fuck that did this to her," He began. "I'm hoping the NYPD will let me, if not I'll do it myself," he said with determination as he dug his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"Oh John, we'll all be happy to help, this is Trish we're talking about." Stephanie said eagerly. "We all want to help."

"I know, and that's great," John nodded. "But if I do this I won't be able to be with her 24/7, so I was hoping that you two could keep an eye on her when we get back home."

"Well definitely," Paul agreed, placing his hands firmly on Stephanie's shoulders as she nodded.

"Don't forget we'll be there too, John." Randy added as he and Candice joined them in the hallway. "Stace is with Trish, don't worry," he waved a hand back at the room.

"I told Trish that since you guys have only one spare bedroom, I can stay in there, if that's okay with you John," Candice said. "That way I can be with her so she's not alone when you're out…"

"Oh and Randy, you and Stacy can stay with us in our spare," Stephanie offered. "Instead of staying in a hotel or something. It's nothing 5 star, but it'll be free!" she laughed softly.

"Thanks Steph," Randy gave her a nudge. "Being so close, Trish will probably get sick of Stacy by the end of tomorrow," he joked. "Don't tell her I said that though," he cringed with a smile.

"Awesome, then it's settled!" Candice clapped her hands together.

John gave all his friends a once over. "Thanks guys, I really, really appreciate all your effort," he nodded in gratitude. "And I'm sure Trish would too."

* * *

**_Updation! Yewww!_**

**_Not a great chapter, but it's something...right? It's just to show friendships and stuff, that I didn't want to skip...also to keep the timeline of events. It get's better, promise once there are other suspects and Trish goes home.  
_**

**_There is absolutely no excuse for my lack of updating, I just got pure lazy and in actual fact, I was considering just abandoning the story because I was that lazy. But I'm not going to, coz that's mean and I have my whole story plan that needs to be written and would be a waste if I didn't.  
Updates will try to be better though..._**

**_Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter from like 3 billion years ago. Much appreciated.  
pierzynskifan12, Trishrocks, superficialcynic, Waves Of Rage (aka Little Big Planet). You're all cool._**

**_x Peace.  
_**


End file.
